Conditions of Dating
by dkytfan
Summary: No longer able to deny the sexual tension between each other, Hermione and Draco decide to give dating a try. Of course, Hermione won't agree to the relationship without establishing some conditions first. Will Draco agree to the conditions? What happens when more people get involved? Let's just say Draco definitely enjoys a challenge and pissing off Hermione Granger is essential.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Rating: M (for later chapters)**

**A/N: An idea that I thought would be fun to write. I hope you enjoy! **

Prologue: And so it begins…with a challenge!

Hermione Granger, know-it-all witch, top of the class, and of course head girl of the seventh years, threw a scroll down on the table with an air of authority. "Read it and sign."

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, heartthrob and well-known player of the seventh years, raised a brow. "And pray tell, Granger, what is this?" His grey eyes slid from the scroll to her with disinterest.

She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms. "Conditions. Basically an agreement of what we can and can't do while…dating." She blundered slightly at the last word, still uncomfortable at the idea of being with someone she'd despised since their first year. Or at least, that's what she had thought until the last two years. Freaking hormones and everything.

"I can see that now," Draco muttered as he opened the scroll and scanned the contents. He looked up at her after a moment. "I don't see how this would help with anything. I'm only going along with this 'dating' idea of yours cause you won't let me have sex with you otherwise."

She cringed when he mentioned that word. Finally, she forced herself to sit down across from him. "You know, I don't want to have anything to do with you at all, but considering what's going on between us, I'd feel more comfortable if I had some leverage."

He leaned forward then, a smirk slowly making its way across his features. Hermione couldn't help being drawn in, his grey eyes that revealed so much more than he knew and the warmth that radiated from him that she never felt from other men before. "You already know what kind of leverage you have over me." He flicked the scroll toward her. "Which is why this is unneeded."

She huffed and set the scroll between them both. "If you don't sign this, then you won't get what you want."

He sneered at her. "Are you so sure? The reason why we're doing this isn't a one-way kind of business. You know you want it too. Heck, I've seen the way you look at me, Granger, and let's just say I hope those two dolt friends of yours don't start noticing soon."

She bit her bottom lip, showing some doubt but held with her conviction. Grabbing the scroll, she shot up. "Fine, we'll see how long before you break. And know this," she pointed a finger at him and declared, "I'm not going down." She spun around leaving a rather amused-looking Draco. His eyes narrowed, his usual smirk present, excited at the challenge. All that was going through his mind now were plans on how to make Granger break first.


	2. Condition One

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the first 'official' chapter of Conditions of Dating! I just wanted to note that this story will be AU, meaning there is no Voldemort or impending doom coming. This will have some events that occur from the original storyline but will remain your average high school experience that, you know, involves magic, schemes, and whatnots. Enjoy!**

Condition One: No Dating, Snogging, or Dating other Girls

_Fifth Year_

_Two Years Ago In some Hallway of Hogwarts_

Hermione Granger, newly appointed prefect, was walking proudly down a hallway she was assigned to when she heard the clattering of some chairs moving about. At first, she thought nothing of it and was about to walk away from the empty classroom when she heard some giggling.

Raising a brow, she turned around and opened the door as loud as she could. When she entered, a brunette who appeared to be a sixth year from Hufflepuff, jumped up and looked at her in panic. Behind her was an awfully familiar platinum blonde who looked merely disappointed at being interrupted.

"If you don't want points deducted from your house, leave now before the situation gets worse," Hermione spoke calmly between clenched teeth, while inside she was seething inside.

The brunette quickly composed herself, fixing her robe and mussed up hair before she scurried away leaving Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on one of the chairs as though he owned the room.

"Malfoy, can't you ever keep it in your pants, you're a prefect now. You should be a model student for those under you." Hermione hissed, her anger now seeping through.

He raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Well, I can't say I can be a model student, but having them under me, now that's my business." His trademark smirk pissed her off even more.

Unable to contain her anger any longer, she stomped forward and with her hand clenched, threw a punch in his direction only to have him dodge and grab her by the wrist. Before she knew it, he had spun her around like she weighed nothing and had her enclosed in an embrace, her back to him.

"Now we can't have that happen again." His voice was soft as he breathed near her ear. She felt a shiver run down her back, whether of fear or pleasure she was unsure. All she knew was that she had to get away from his grasp before god knows what happens.

"Let…go…of…me," she said in between her struggles of freeing herself. His grip remained firm.

"I wonder what people would think if they caught us in this sort of position," He said airily, enjoying how her ears turned red at the sudden thought. He leaned in again, almost resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you sure you really want me to let go? It seems you're enjoying this."

She swallowed, knowing deep down that she really did want this. The way his taut muscles felt against her back, how his warmth drew her in and the fact that she wanted to kiss that smart-ass mouth was not helping the matter. Eyes swimming around searching for a solution, she used all of her strength to drop onto the ground. While falling onto the stone floor with her hands and knees was slightly painful, she felt relief that she had escaped.

"Not bad Granger." Draco sneered.

When she turned to give him a triumphant look, she noticed that he wasn't looking at her specifically, but the position she was in. Not wanting to be in the same situation again, she quickly got up and glared at him. "If you ever do something like that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Now he gave her a triumphant look.

"Aargh, you are impossible!" She wanted to pull her hair out at this point. It was like he made it his mission to annoy and frustrate the heck out of her. "I'll report you, that's what I'll do. I don't care if you're a prefect now, but I will! This is a warning!" She said as she headed out of the classroom. She could basically feel his smirk as she left and that annoyed her even more as she stormed down the hallway to the next assigned location. If she saw any more students roaming around, they were going to pay hell for it.

_Present Day_

_Great Hall_

"Hermione, go to the Halloween party with me!" Ginny spoke excitedly, as she plopped down onto the empty seat next to the bushy-haired teen.

Hermione raised a brow, mid-bite on a buttered toast. "I thought you decided to go with a date?"

Grabbing some breakfast of her own Ginny continued speaking excitedly, "I did say that, but I've changed my mind." Sitting down, she leaned closer to the seventh year. "I was discussing with Padma and Parvati about some ideas for the party-" While Ginny started droning on, Hermione's gaze fell on the Slytherins who entered the Great Hall. Her eyes narrowed in displeasure at the blatant sight before her. Grey eyes flickered to meet hers and the small smirk that formed irked her. He was deliberately doing this.

As he sat down with his followers, Pansy Parkinson continued wrapping her arms around his, putting as little distance as possible between them. He said something to her and she began cackling.

"Hermione, did you hear what I said?" Ginny paused, finally noticing her friend's lack of attention.

Tearing her gaze from the Slytherin table and focusing on the toast in front of her she nodded. "Of course. I'm not sure how your idea of completely disguising yourself and the chances of finding your soulmate at the party will work out, but we can go together." Hermione was grateful at her ability to retain information even while distracted. Ginny, who tended to be perceptive, continued discussing further about the party, clearly too excited about costume ideas to notice Hermione's brief moment of jealousy. No, definitely not jealousy. Just annoyance at Malfoy's attempt to…to, well, annoy the heck out of her.

"Blimey, Ginny, the party's not even until a month away." Ron spoke then in between gulps of food, his plate constantly filled with more food. "Knowing you, you'll probably have a date by the end of this month."

Ginny glared at her older brother. "Ronald Billius Weasley, do not try and attempt to understand girls, just because you're dating one doesn't mean you fully understand them." She rolled her eyes as she spoke in the same tone as their mother. She huffed and got up, grabbing her bag. "Come on Hermione, let's discuss this away from prying ears." She glared at Ron, then looked down at Hermione. "You're free during first period, right?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly. While she enjoyed Ginny's company, at times, the sixth year could be overwhelming. Sometimes, she was surprised at how quick the ginger-haired girl could switch between conversations and between her levels of interests in many areas. As she gathered her stuff, she heard Pansy's loud cackling once more and unable to help herself, she muttered a quick spell in their direction before exiting triumphantly with Ginny.

* * *

"Well done, Granger."

Having decided to forgo lunch to catch up on some light reading, Hermione had opted to settle herself in her favorite part of the library. If anyone showed the slightest interest in exploring the library itself, they would find a small, hidden alcove at the corner of the library with cushions and a window big enough to enjoy the rays of sunlight overlooking parts of Hogwarts. What was most interesting about this particular alcove was how it would magically change to different locations of the library to find the best lighting and she loved that. Of course, she wasn't the only one who had the brains to find this place as she looked up from the alchemy text, to meet the eyes of one very amused Malfoy.

"Did something happen?" She asked innocently. While performing the prank itself had been satisfying, she had been glad that she didn't have any morning classes with Draco, despite taking most of the advanced courses together. But of course, he would find some way to confront her. He seemed to revel in playing with her emotions and whether she liked it or not, it always worked.

He plopped elegantly down onto a cushion across from her, settling in quite comfortably, his long legs almost touching her crossed legs. He felt an odd sort of satisfaction as she bristled at the smug look on his face when he spoke his next words, "I've had my doubts before, but now, I've been able to confirm that the all-knowing Sorting Hat definitely placed you in the wrong house."

Her eyes narrowed and she unconsciously leaned closer to him. "I don't know what you're going on about."

He looked thoughtful as he tilted his head up slightly. "If memory recalls, right before you left the Great Hall, Pansy and I found ourselves in a bit of a predicament." He could hear her snort quietly then and his eyes flashed to her with a knowing look. "Mind you, it wasn't such a terrible experience, although," he leaned in toward her, slightly looming over her. She gulped as she hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other. "I'd rather you speak to me of such things instead of behaving so childishly." He tutted, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm sure you'd rather it was you who was holding onto my arm."

She backed away then and slammed her alchemy text shut, feeling the blood rising to her cheeks. The nerve of this….this boy. After gathering her stuff, she turned around to glare at Draco who was still lounging on the cushion, smirking at her behavior.

"You're leaving already? The fun was just beginning." His voice was softer, slightly husky. He was definitely enjoying this. She really just wanted to storm away and leave him hanging but he had hit a nerve.

She went up to him and leaned down, pointing her wand right at his throat. His expression remained steady and he surveyed her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before she could think twice, her wand flew away from her grasp, and he took this opportunity to pull her down onto his lap. She found herself in an awkward sort of sitting position. Her body was to his chest, head by the nape of his throat and basically straddling him. All the while, one arm was in a sort of midair position while the other was crushed between their bodies, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you wanted me to pay more attention to you, you could have said so." He muttered in her ear. The smell of pine needles and rainwater infiltrated her senses. She loved how natural his scent was, no cologne, nothing to hide himself from. Unable to help herself, she buried her nose further into the nape of his throat breathing him in.

She could feel his heart beating faster and felt a silent satisfaction that she wasn't the only one affected. Her arm fell limp to her side and she allowed herself to lean against him, entranced. The way it felt against him was just so right and the desire to get rid of the heavily perfumed scent of Pansy was starting to override her rational side. Just as soon as she lost any rational thought, the sound of footsteps approaching broke the enchantment he cast on her. She pulled away from him and luckily, his arms were held loosely around her as she quickly got up, panting slightly. She didn't miss the carnal desire in his eyes before he directed his attention to the figure approaching from behind.

"Why if it isn't Harry-fucking-Potter." Draco said lightly, as he crossed his arms behind his head, looking for all the world non-plussed.

Hermione stiffened at Draco's remark. Did he see us? She quickly turned around to a bewildered-looking Harry. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she knew for sure she was caught now.

Harry glared at Draco before casting a look of concern in her direction. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Relief washed over her and she nodded. "I-I was just leaving before Dr-Malfoy showed up." She said hastily as she gathered her things, happy that she had everything packed already.

Her best friend nodded his head before glaring at Draco again. "Stay away from Hermione, Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Or what, you'll sic your weasel on me?"

Before Harry could retaliate, his face now burning red with anger, Hermione grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Harry, let's go before we make a scene and Madame Pince comes." Dragging him away, Hermione didn't look back as they exited the library.

After quite a distance away and slightly calmer, Harry whirled around to face Hermione. "What was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly nervous at his piercing gaze. She was glad that her voice had been steady.

He stared at her suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you and Malfoy that I should know about?"

She bit the inside of her lip, afraid that he was going to accuse her of 'fraternizing with the enemy'. She had already experienced that with Viktor Krum even when they were big fans of him. If he heard that she was feeling some sort of way toward Malfoy, she shuddered to think of what could happen.

She was surprised when Harry's expression softened. "Hermione, believe it or not, but I'm not going to be as rash as I was back then with Krum." Her eyes widened slightly, had he just read her mind? He gave her a sheepish look then. "To tell you the truth, I was kind of just spurned on at that moment by the competitiveness everyone was showing to the other schools and also cause, you know, Ron was jealous." She looked down then, remembering Ron's blundering attempt to confess to her after Krum had left the school. While their relationship was never really the same anymore after her rejection, she still wanted to remain friends with him and she could see that he wanted her to forget the whole confession and jealousy incident.

"I know." She said softly. She then looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks, Harry, but really, right now, I-I just have a lot to think about."

He nodded in an understanding manner and she was glad for it. Feeling slightly relieved that maybe everything was not going to go downhill from here, she reached out to hug him and he returned her affection. If they both ever had siblings, this was what it felt like and both were glad to have each other to share these moments in.

As they started walking down the hallway again, Hermione spoke. "Harry, why were you looking for me?"

Harry scrunched his forehead in thought, suddenly remembering the whole reason as to why he had to search every corner of the library for one of his best friends. "Ah, right, Professor McGonagall was looking for you."

While they both walked away, they missed a pair of dark eyes staring at the two hidden behind one of the large decorative stone statues, watching them with barely contained envy.


	3. Condition Two

Condition Two: No Dates that Involves Flying

_Second Year,_

_Some place outside on the castle grounds_

"Up." Hermione repeated for what felt like the millionth time. She glared down at the broomstick that struggled to fly upwards only to remain still again. She shook her head in frustration. She picked up the book she borrowed from the library, _How to Fly_, and re-read the section that included tips on how to be a better flyer.

From behind, she could hear someone snickering. Turning around, she noticed that Draco Malfoy, had come out from the large castle doors and was leaning against the stone wall. "As I expected." He said arrogantly, nose pointed upwards and sneering. "Flying really doesn't suit a mudblood."

Hermione cringed.

Mudblood.

A witch or wizard born from two non-magical beings, which the majority of pure-blooded wizards detested.

She glared at him. Even though she always wanted to retaliate, for some odd reason, whenever she looked into his eyes when he spoke that word, she didn't feel convinced that he really meant it. His eyes, no matter how much his words stung, always stopped her from cursing or outright punching him in the face.

Harrumphing, she turned away from him and focused on the book again. "Bug off, Malfoy."

Of course, instead of heeding her words, he continued to lean against the stone wall behind him to observe her, which didn't help her situation. The reason why she came out here during lunch, in private, was to practice. She hated not being able to achieve something that almost everyone seemed to do with ease. She was determined to learn how to fly, no matter how much she hated the thought of being midair hundreds of feet above the ground on a measly wooden stick.

After reviewing the tips once more, she snapped the book shut and headed toward the broom. Hand hovering over the broom on the ground, she said with as much strength and confidence she could muster, "up". The broom, after a little quiver, shot up into her hand, and she resisted the urge to shoot Malfoy a triumphant smile.

Now came the part she dreaded. Once she positioned the broom between her legs and bent her knees in a sort of squat position (as suggested by the book), she pushed herself off the ground only to float a little and fall back down on her feet. She rolled her eyes when she heard Malfoy deliberately snickering behind her.

Just ignore him. She thought to herself as she tried once more. Pushing off the ground, she began floating again and actually stayed in the same position for longer than five seconds. Yes! She recalled that to move, she had to lean in the direction she wanted to head toward, so she leaned forward only to go faster than she expected. "Woah!" She started panicking as she headed toward one of the castle walls and closing her eyes leaned right, narrowly missing the wall.

She heard Malfoy outright laughing now but instead of yelling at him in anger, she shouted, "How do I stop?"

She didn't have time to hear his response because when she asked him, the direction of the broom headed straight toward him. Malfoy had an expression very similar to her own as she rammed right into him with a loud oof. She was now on top of him, the broom on the side, luckily not having hit him straight in the stomach. After feeling relieved, she sat up, and got off of him, kneeling on the soft grass. He looked slightly dazed and stared at her. When he opened his mouth, she thought he was going to spout off some nonsense, like he was going to tell his father on her or something. But she was surprised when he started laughing. The first time she heard him laugh with no malice. She started laughing with him, unable to help herself. Wiping the tears that had rolled down his cheeks, he said slightly out of breath, "Granger, you really are a strange one."

Hermione felt her breath stop then. Just looking at him, unguarded, expression finally fitting his age, and grey eyes that were gentle for once, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Unbeknownst to the pre-teen, the budding start of a crush began.

* * *

_Present Day,_

_Professor McGonagall's Office_

Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall with disbelief, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry Professor, but what did you just say?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at Hermione with her usual stern expression. "Inter-house unity, Ms. Granger, which I am sure you are aware Dumbledore has been trying to promote for years."

She looked around at the other two people in the office. One being Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin, and the other the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini. While the two had never really interacted with each other before and Hermione always assumed he disliked her because of her bloodline, they had come to a mutual agreement that as Head Boy and Head Girl, they would live amongst each other, professionally. Surprisingly, even after just a couple of weeks together, she could see why he was chosen as Head Boy. Although he only spoke when necessary, he was intelligent, meticulous, and would get the job done. They also shared some hobbies together, such as finding rare books or working on assignments together. She had a niggling suspicion that he was warming up to her despite his prejudice.

Her eyes landed on Professor McGonagall again. "Yes, I understand that part, but recruiting students from other houses? Wouldn't that be counterproductive?"

"Apparently, Ms. Granger, you do not fully understand the term unity." Professor Snape commented snidely.

Professor McGonagall directed a sharp look at him. "While recruiting students may take some time, I'm sure as Head Boy and Head Girl you will both think of an effective method to gather some volunteers."

Before Hermione could say anything further, they were dismissed from Professor McGonagall's office.

On their way to the Head dorms, Hermione began venting to the silent Head Boy. "Gathering students from Slytherin and Ravenclaw? And they can't be prefects?" She threw her hands up in mild frustration. Ravenclaw she could handle because she was acquainted with some students, but Slytherin, the house that has always clashed with Gryffindor, was a whole different issue.

"Why don't you ask Draco? You've been…awfully familiar with him as of late." Blaise stared down at her with inquiring eyes.

She haltered slightly in her steps and stared at him with slightly wide eyes. As if remembering their current situation, her eyes narrowed. "Why would I ask him? He's the last person I would want to be involved in this kind of activity." She brushed off his comment, but he didn't miss the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Hermione, seeing as you are a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin, why don't we introduce some people we feel will be fit for this sort of occasion to each other?" While the two liked to be on the professional side with each other, Hermione had insisted that they used each other's first name.

Teamwork works best when you are slightly familiar with each other.

He remembered her reasoning. She had always been different from other girls he'd met before. Not as annoying or squealy, and for him, that was a nice relief. And despite her bloodline, he found that he could tolerate that difference because of her personality and work ethic. Her name now rolled off his tongue easily.

Hermione's eyes sparkled at his suggestion and she clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea! When should we set up a meeting place? How many people?" She fired off questions as was her nature.

"Let's meet in the Head dorms, so there's less chance of people interrupting. And let's ask four people. Then you and I can choose two from the pool." He suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "Alright, so sometime after dinner then? Would that be enough time for you?"

Blaise tilted his head slightly downward in agreement.

* * *

When Hermione sat down for Advanced Arithmancy Studies, she realized with panic that her wand was not in her robes or in her schoolbag. Searching feverishly, her mind flashed back to the library incident, as she called it. Gathering her stuff, she planned to check the library before class started, since she was earlier than usual, when a paper airplane flew down onto her bag. Frowning, she looked in the direction it flew from to lock eyes with Draco. He had his usual smug look on as he gestured for her to open it.

Reluctantly, she opened the paper airplane.

_**Meet me outside of the Owlery at 8 in the evening.**_

She shot him a glare about to refute when he mouthed, _keep reading._

**_Unless you don't want your wand back._**

Glancing at him again, she could see that he was now twirling her wand between his fingers. She gripped the paper so hard that it began to crumple. Not wanting to make a scene, she stuffed the note into her bag and sat down. Of course, he would use this opportunity to annoy the heck out of her. She dreaded to think about what was to come later.

* * *

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall her eyes immediately scoured the Ravenclaw table for one eccentric blonde. Her eyes lit up after spotting the target and she approached the seventh year. "Luna! Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

Luna Lovegood, who was reading the latest edition of the Quibble, looked up at Hermione with her usual dreamy expression. "Of course, have a seat."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in being more involved with the Halloween party?" Hermione asked, hoping that her blonde friend would agree.

Luna tilted her head slightly. "In what way? I am interested in the planning behind the party."

Hermione clapped her hands together, jumping at the opportunity. "You'll definitely be working behind the scenes. The gist of your volunteer work would be to help create decorations for the party. So, you'll be collaborating with other members of different houses and the main coordinators, Padma and Patil.

Luna eyed her for a while longer, making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable. She usually had a hard time understanding her blonde friend. Sometimes, she felt like Luna could see right through her. "Alright. Decorating does sound fun. Although," she paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, "why do we need volunteers from each house when decorating would not be much of a challenge?"

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore wants the decorations to be handmade with as little magic as possible." Hermione clarified.

Luna's expression seemed to brighten up. "I see, well that does indeed sound fun."

The bushy-haired teen's expression turned slightly apologetic. "Luna, could I ask you to recruit one more person? While I am acquainted with other students from Ravenclaw, I'm not confident they would enjoy this sort of…extra-curricular activity."

Luna tilted her head slightly in agreement. "Of course. I already have someone in mind."

Expressing her gratitude once again, Hermione informed the blonde of the assigned meeting place and time before heading over to Gryffindor to sit across from Harry and Ron.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione headed to the Head dorm with the four people who expressed interest from Gryffindor. One of them was Neville Longbottom, seventh year and someone she had become good friends with. Two of the volunteers were sixth years and the last was a very enthusiastic third year who had jumped at the opportunity.

When they arrived, she offered them seats while they waited for the Slytherins. She headed into the small kitchen area to grab them some water to drink. One of the reasons why she loved this dorm was the amenities that came with it. While the kitchen was small, it provided her with the opportunity to cook food that she missed from home. She had at first questioned why there was a kitchen in the head dorm when no other dorms had this, but in the end, let it go since there were only crazy rumors flying about.

While chatting with the students, the entrance door finally opened and in came Blaise with his four volunteers. Hermione was surprised when she saw the last person to come in, the person she least thought would want to participate.

The other four Gryffindors had gotten up at their arrival and all stared at each other apprehensively.

"Well then," Blaise began, his tone soft, but his expression unreadable as usual, "you are all aware of why you were chosen. For now, I will be discussing with the Gryffindors on the final students who will be selected for this task, and Hermione, will speak with the Slytherins." With that slight announcement, he headed toward the Gryffindors by the sofas.

Following along, Hermione gestured for the four Slytherins to sit by the small round dining table. After introductions, Hermione asked a few questions about the students' willingness to make decorations and the amount of work that would be put into the task. Hermione was surprised as aside from the seventh year student, who she was still unsure of why she had volunteered in the first place, the other three sixth years were actually showing genuine interest.

Just as she was about to announce the two volunteers, she was interrupted by the seventh year again, Pansy Parkinson. "I'm a seventh year, Granger and the Halloween party is obviously garnered toward us. I want to make sure everything fits the tastes of the seventh years, so you better choose me." She spoke in her usual arrogant tone. Hermione was about to dismiss her words when she noticed a slight determination in the Slytherin's eyes. Soft-hearted, as usual, Hermione felt like she couldn't say no to Parkinson. There was just something about her attitude that did not match with the expression she currently exposed. Something that reminded her slightly of one platinum blonde.

Reluctantly, she spoke, "Alright then, so the two volunteers I'll be choosing will be Pansy Parkinson and Amanda Milwert."

* * *

Hermione stood by the stairs that led to the owlery with a slight frown on her face. She really hoped he wasn't messing with her and planning to stand her up cause if he was-

"Of course you'd be here already." She could already hear the smirk in his tone as she turned to face him standing a couple of feet away. While the sun was already on the brink of disappearing, her eyes widened at what he was holding in his hand and it was not her wand.

"What is that?" She pointed accusingly at the broomstick. She whipped her head up to stare him in the eyes. "No way, we are not-"

His smirk only widened as he came forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him. Even while protesting, she followed him.

_It's only cause he has my wand._

He abruptly stopped and whirled around. Amidst her blubbering attempts to tell him to let her go, she walked right into his hard chest. "Hermione," her heart sped as her name rolled smoothly off his tongue and she took a step back, "today, I'm going to teach you the proper way of riding a broomstick."

Flashes of her past attempt to fly whirled in her mind and she shook her head vehemently. "No way, the last time I attempted to fly, I flew right into you."

He cocked his head slightly to the side, his usual slicked-back hair slightly loose so a couple of strands fell to his forehead, making him appear younger. "If you want your wand back, that's the only option you have."

Before she could consider all her options, he whirled her around until her back was to him. Then he slipped the broomstick between both of their legs and wrapped his arms around her. "I would hold on tight if I were you." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver along her spine.

"W-wai-" She could feel her feet leaving the ground and the only option she had now was to close her eyes tight and hold onto the broom for dear life.

"Open your eyes."

She shook her head from side to side.

"Hermione," There was a harshness to his tone. "if you don't, I'll drop you."

Whimpering, she peeked one eye open and then the other. The sight before her was definitely a sight to behold. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. Before her was the night sky with the moon slowly rising up illuminating their pathway and the stars shining brightly. From their position above the Black Lake, she felt like she was in outer space as the stars reflected on the water creating a beautiful illusion.

"It's beautiful." She said breathily, smiling softly at Draco. She turned her attention back to the scene before her and really wished she could capture the moment.

"See, flying's not all that bad." He said softly.

* * *

When they arrived outside of the Head dorms, she tilted her head slightly upwards and held her hand palm up to him.

He raised a brow.

She glared at him. "My wand." She said impatiently, still feeling slightly flushed from flying with him. While she appreciated the scenery he showed her, she was not about to admit it was actually a nice date, no meeting.

His lip quirked up into a half-smile as though he could read her. Taking a step toward her, he leaned down, his six foot two frame towering over her barely five foot three height. At first, she thought he was going to whisper something in her ear again, so she tried to avoid him by moving her head backward. Only he had something else in mind as he wrapped his hand around her wrist again and pulled her forward. His lips locked with hers.

Her free hand tried to pull him away but he didn't budge as he used this opportunity to deepen their kiss. When he slipped his tongue in to taste her, she lost all sense of her surrounding. He tasted both bitter and sweet and his scent was starting to overwhelm her. As he explored the depths of her mouth, she could feel her legs starting to weaken. Just as she was about to be intoxicated further by him, he broke away from her, breathing just as heavily as her, his eyes dark with desire. He smirked. "I'll take that as a thank you."

As he walked away, Hermione could only stare at his retreating back, still trying to grasp what happened. Looking down at her hand, she realized that she was now holding her wand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next time, we'll get to see a little more from Draco's perspective!**


	4. Condition Three

**Condition 3: Feelings or Not, Express you Thoughts**

_Summer before Second Year,_

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco whirled his wand in between his fingers as he looked down at small quidditch pitch he was currently creating. Between running away from his tutors and hiding from his mom, he was, to say the least, bored. That was how the idea of re-creating his all-time favorite game came to mind. Hiding in a barely used storage room, he had set up his plans on a small, ancient wooden table from gathering pieces he found throughout the house.

As he was thinking about what more he needed to create, his mind wandered to a certain bushy-haired girl and his signature smirk appeared. She was definitely like no other girl he met before. She was feisty and wasn't swayed by his sense of style. She was also not interested in the fact that he was the only heir to the Malfoy family. The smartest in their year. Well, second to him. He couldn't wait to come up with more ways to get her riled up. It was more amusing when he had people around who weren't always afraid of him or only looked at him because of his status.

"Master Draco!" He could hear some house-elves scurrying about, looking for him. "It's time for lunch." They sounded panicked and he was sure if he didn't go out soon, they would be reprimanded.

Rolling his eyes, he mentally noted what else he needed and left the room when he was sure they were no longer in the vicinity.

* * *

Gathered around the vast dining table, the Malfoys ate in relative silence until Lucius cleared his throat and spoke. "Draco, I've heard that lately, you've been associating with other students outside of your house."

Draco eyed his father, not surprised that he'd probably bribed one of Draco's followers into spying on him. "Father, not associating with other house members would be quite difficult." _Especially when I want something._ He added to himself.

His father continued as though he hadn't spoken. "One of these…acquaintances I've heard has quite a background." The 12-year-old raised a brow but remained silent. His father tended to enjoy listening to himself speak more than listen. "I recall her name was Hermione Granger?"

Draco smirked. "What of it?"

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "I hope your interest in her does not stem any further."

"Who I choose to associate with is none of your concern," Draco said arrogantly.

"Not when she is a mudblood." His father said sharply.

"Mudblood?" Draco gave his father a questioning stare.

"A witch or wizard born from muggle parents." Narcissa piped in, using a napkin to daintily wipe her mouth.

"You are from a pure bloodline. Do not dare cross the line. Ever." With that, his father got up and left the dining room.

"Draco, dear, listen to your father. He's only looking out for you."

At this point, all Draco could think about was what bloodlines had to do with who he chose to annoy. Sure, his family had always touted their status in the wizarding world, but he always assumed it was due to their wealth. Now bloodlines were involved and he began to feel something burn in the pit of his stomach.

He hated it. Always being told what to do. Being constricted even at school was worst. The only time he could be free from his parents and of course, they had to plant someone there to tattle on him. He already had an idea of who they were.

His eyes narrowed and his usual smirk played on his lips. He always did enjoy getting creative.

* * *

_Present Day,_

_Slytherin Common Room_

Pansy sidled up to Draco as he lounged on the nice perfectly cushioned sofa, courtesy of the Malfoy family. She sat so close to him that he could smell her strong perfume. So different from the natural scent of musty books and teasing floral that somehow set him at ease. He definitely needed to ask Hermione how that was possible. He smirked at the thought. Everything was going well.

He glanced at the two dolts his father had assigned to watch him. They must've been the only two idiots dumb enough to agree.

He stretched his arms. "What do you want, Pansy?"

She gave him a sultry look that only made him frown. He still didn't understand why she had to put this act on in front of everyone. Actually, he could. She leaned into him, the two dolts leaning forward themselves. "Let's move into a more private setting."

* * *

In Draco's room, Pansy sat on the silver-colored loveseat, while he laid on his bed. After Blaise left, he had the room all to himself. Well, more like no one wanted to room with him, afraid of the consequences. They knew how he was.

"Finally some peace." Pansy exhaled. She looked at Draco. "I don't know how you can do this. If it was me, I would've wrung those fat arses necks already.

He placed his arms under his head, getting comfortable. "I enjoy the challenge."

She rolled her eyes. "Just until graduation, then I'll be free." She muttered, suddenly very interested in her nails.

He glanced in her direction. "Your plans are in place already?"

She nodded. "I already know what I want to do. I just-" she paused and then stared at him with hard eyes. "Our agreement is still in place right?"

"Of course." He drawled. "Although, I would prefer that you tone down on your perfume."

* * *

Hermione stabbed at the piece of meat on her plate in obvious frustration as Harry and Ron joined her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

When she glared at him, he lowered his head and chose to start grabbing food left and right.

"Decorating, that's what." Neville came by, looking exhausted. He sat down next to Hermione.

Ron frowned, a bun in his mouth. "What's so hard about decorating?"

"It's not," Hermione said, her teeth clenched tightly.

The two boys looked to Neville, who they assumed would be able to give them more details.

Neville slouched onto the table, his arms supporting his head. "It's Parkinson." He muttered.

"You mean, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin?" Harry raised a brow and gave the bushy-haired teen a questioning look. "I remember you mentioning something about recruiting Slytherins, but Parkinson?"

Hermione threw her hands up into the air, her fork flying away almost stabbing Ron on the arm. "I know. What was I thinking? Why couldn't I say no? Why did she freaking have to give me that look?"

The three boys now gave her the same questioning expression. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Ginny asked as she sat on the other side of Hermione, looking rather pleased.

Hermione went back to looking at the piece of meat in front of her. "Everything's just peachy."

The ginger-haired sixth year stared at her friend for one moment before she spoke, "Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "There's nowhere to go."

"Of course there is!" Ginny said brightly. "Guess who's in town today?" She looked around impatiently and before anyone could comment she burst out excitedly, "Traver's Costume and Ball Emporium! They'll be in town until the Halloween party and you know what that means!" At everyone's questioning stare, she sighed and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on, Hermione, let's go."

Hermione looked at the sixth year in surprise. "Go? Today's not even-"

"Of course it is, Hermione. Take a look around."

She was surprised when she noticed that there was not a lot of students milling about. "Wait, where did everyone go?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall made an announcement that there would be more opportunities to go now so everyone could prep for the Halloween party. You must've not been here." The ginger-haired girl studied Hermione, suspicious, but not commenting on why the seventh year was missing more and more meals.

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just making sure you're alright."

* * *

Hermione stared at the building before her, mouth agape. This was definitely a large shop. It seemed to take up so much space that she was surprised there was room, what with all the buildings already being squeezed together. Displayed in the windows were costumes and dresses from all shapes and sizes, some weirder than others. She could see why the school would go to great lengths to invite this shop. She didn't think she would recognize herself if she were to don one of these costumes.

Ginny pulled her along and she was left inside the shop wondering what the heck she should do as her ginger-haired friend headed toward some costumes on the skimpier side.

"Aren't you supposed to hide yourself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "No one said anything about my body. As long as no one recognizes who I am, I'm sure I could wear as revealing as I want." At Hermione's shocked expression, Ginny giggled. "I'm joking. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would not condone it."

Hermione visibly relaxed her shoulders and began exploring the emporium. It was indeed large and felt very much like a muggle store with costumes and dresses hung everywhere. There must have been so many ideas that whoever owned this store decided to display everything this way instead of customizing for each and every person. She also assumed this would allow the owners to make more money faster.

As she got lost in her exploration, she could faintly hear the sound of the bells by the door ring, alerting the owners to a potential customer. Large, cool hands wrapped around Hermione's arm and before she could react, she was whisked away into one of the changing rooms.

In her attempts to escape, the kidnapper had covered her mouth. Finally, within the confines of the changing room, the kidnapper let her go and she whirled around, wand at the ready. "Draco?"

He was looking down at her with a cocky smile. "Hello, Princess."

She glared at him and turned around to leave only to find that the door was magically locked. Clenching her fist, she was about to grab her wand to unlock the door when Draco spoke again with an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, I won't call you that. Thought you would like that appellation instead of the other one."

She turned to face him again. "I don't like any nicknames placed on me." She said in between clenched teeth.

"And yet, your dear Ron, calls you 'Mione." He drawled. "Unable to forget his crush. Ah, the bittersweet taste of unrequited love."

Unable to contain her irritation any longer she threw a punch at him only to have him dodge. He tutted. "Surely you've understood that I've learned my lesson by-" His eyes looked down at what she had grabbed when he had come upon her and he started snickering at first, then burst into outright laughter. "So typical Hermione, it really suits you."

She glared at him, but from hearing his genuine laughter, a smile began forming on her lips. She shrugged. "Well, I spend all my time in the library anyway." She waved the costume around. On the hanger was an uptight librarian-style costume with a buttoned-up blouse and a long ankle-length skirt. There was even an eyeglass with a neck strap hanging on the hanger to add to the effect.

Draco's eyes darkened at her response and he advanced toward her, his eyes filled with a hunger she didn't understand.

She backed away from him until she was up against the door of the changing room. "D-Draco, what are you doing?" She hissed. He was so close now that she could feel his warmth and his usual scent of pine and rain began to engulf her.

"I wouldn't mind you lecturing me dressed like that." His voice was lower now, husky. She could feel herself getting drawn into him as he drew nearer until he could almost kiss her.

A sudden rap on the door broke the spell. "Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny's muffled voice sounded curious.

"One of the weasels to the rescue, of course." Draco drawled as Hermione pushed him away.

"Y-yeah, give me a moment." She went to grab the costume that had fallen onto the ground and shot him a glare. She tried the door again and noticed that it was no longer magically locked. "Stay here until the coast is clear." She muttered before leaving.


	5. Condition Four

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Condition Four: Actions Matters more than Words**

_Third Year,_

_Near Hagrid's Hut_

To say Draco Malfoy was amused was an understatement when Hermione Granger decided to turn around and punch him in the face. On the nose to be exact. He squeezed his eyes in pain and shouted out something or other about telling his father about this. Internally, he enjoyed seeing the feisty look of anger in her eyes and a little tinge of disappointment. To find out that she had expectations from him was definitely enlightening.

Draco always did have a mind that thought differently from other kids his age. What with having the responsibility of his family name placed on him and being treated way beyond his age, he perceived things differently. He could tell when people approached him with motives in mind or just to sidle up to him so they could raise their own status. That's why it was always amusing when he could play around with the people who didn't want anything from him or felt an instant dislike toward him.

With Hermione, though, he found it most enjoyable to observe her reaction every time they interacted with each other. How when she was angry, her lips would pucker out slightly and her cheeks would burn a scarlet color. Or when he had called her a mudblood and there were tears brimming in her eyes along with the pursing of her lips. Seeing this new expression from her proved to him how he would never tire of learning more about her.

He peeked up from his bent position, just catching her long golden-brown curls waving in the wind before disappearing into the school.

"Bloody hell," Crabbe had his usual blank look. He looked at Goyle, unsure of what to do.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Only these two bludgers would be foolish enough to cater to his father's demands.

"Leave it," Draco muttered. "I'll handle her on my own."

* * *

_Present Day_

_Random classroom_

Hermione resisted the urge to strangle Parkinson's neck as she once again expressed displeasure at the sign Luna and Neville were working so painstakingly on.

"The colors are off. You should repaint it." She commented snidely as she looked at her perfectly manicured fingers.

It was only the second day that they were working on decorations in a room Hermione had reserved for the volunteers to work in, yet she already wanted to boot the Slytherin seventh year out. "Parkinson," she said with a tight smile, "can I speak to you for a moment outside?"

Pansy raised a brow and looked as though she was about to refuse, but got up lightly and followed the Head girl.

"Since you volunteered, could you please at least help a little instead of causing more work?" Hermione had her arms crossed, feeling more irritated as Parkinson raised a brow.

"For your information, Granger, I am helping out. I'm telling them what they are doing wrong and how to fix it."

Hermione clenched her hands into fists. "Parkinson, this is your last warning, if you don't help out more, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask one of the other Slytherins who really wanted to participate."

She had the gall to sigh. "Alright, fine, I'll go and help Lovegood and Longbottom paint." With that, she turned around and headed inside the classroom.

* * *

During dinner, Hermione arrived in the Great Hall mentally drained.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up from the latest edition of Quidditch News.

She slumped down across from the two. "I'm fine, just tired. Helping Padma and Parvati with decorations is not as easy as I thought." Even after Parkinson decided to cooperate more, there was so much work to do and only two weeks left before the party. "At least Parkinson is starting to help a little more."

"I still can't believe you let her volunteer," Ron said with a frown.

"She's not that bad, once you work with her more," Harry commented.

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened at his words. "You've been partners with her before?"

Harry nodded and gave them a pointed look. "Remember that course I asked you both to take with me last semester, but you refused because it wasn't 'challenging' enough or sounded 'boring'?" The two nodded. "Well, Parkinson was in there too and the professor decided to partner us up together. Inter-house unity or whatever. Despite her attitude, she's pretty smart and insightful."

"Great, she works well with you, but that doesn't help me," Hermione muttered, although she couldn't help herself from glancing at the Slytherin table where the girl in question was laughing loudly amongst her group of friends.

"Maybe she just needs to warm up to you too. I'm sure it'll get better with time." Harry said optimistically.

Ron was about to say something further when Lavender popped up. "Hey, Ronny-bonny, are you ready to go?" She cooed.

Ron's face turned a dark shade of red as the two raised their brows. "Yeah," he muttered as he looked down at his almost empty plate. Before he could feel more embarrassed he led Lavender away.

"A date?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Ron doesn't really talk to me much about his relationship with Lavender." He looked at Hermione with a sheepish smile. "I think he still might have feelings for you but is trying to forget them by dating Lavender."

Hermione frowned. "He shouldn't date her if he doesn't like her."

"I guess emotions are just complicated."

Hermione looked down at her hands. Boy, are they ever.

* * *

The next morning, as Draco was walking to his next class with ease, Weasley and Potter strode past him in a hurry. He looked at them with amusement. "Always late. Wouldn't expect anything more from the two boys who always need their mother to take care of them."

The two stopped in their tracks and whirled around to face him. Harry was trying to stop himself from reacting to the comment, hands clenched into tight fists. On the other hand, Ron's face was already turning into a deep shade of red as he blurted, "I'm sure you would understand since you're already such a momma's boy."

Unfazed, he smirked. "Now now Weasley, at least I don't need a second mommy to watch me while I'm at school. I mean, that's what Hermione does, right? Take care of you like you're a child."

Ron was about to lunge for Draco and he was ready to dodge when Harry stopped him. "Leave it, Ron."

But Ron was no longer sane as jealousy began bubbling inside him at the way Draco spoke of her so familiarly. "Don't talk about Hermione that way. And stay away from her. She's not yours to toy with!"

The Slytherin raised a brow. "Who I choose to associate with is none of your business. Besides, it takes two to mingle. Who's to say she's the one who can't stop…associating with me."

Ron bristled at his comment. The way Draco spoke her name and treated her sounded intimate, even possessive. "Either way, stay away from her, Malfoy. She's not someone you can mess with." He said between clenched teeth.

Draco merely stared at the red-head with slight boredom. "I wonder what your girlfriend would do if she were to hear you. Being so protective of some other girl. I'm sure she would be devastated."

Just as Ron was about to lunge at him again, they were interrupted by the one and only Hermione Granger.

"What are you guys doing?" She had popped up from a different hallway and now headed in their direction, eyes narrowed and holding books in her arms.

Draco gave her a charming smile. "Ah, speaking of the devil."

Hermione studied each of them carefully. Harry and Ron were bristling with anger, while Draco was in his usual relaxed pose, hands in his pant's pockets.

"What's going on here?" She asked again.

"Ask him," Ron said, still clearly red in the face.

She sighed, wondering if the three would ever get along. "Draco, come with me." She gestured for him to follow, but when he stayed rooted to his spot, she rolled her eyes, went up to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away with her.

Draco waved his hand at the other two, who only glared at him, not wanting to face the wrath of their bushy-haired friend if they tried to follow.

* * *

"Why are you always provoking Harry and Ron?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. She had dragged him into an empty hallway.

He leaned against the wall and mimicked her pose. "There's nothing wrong with having some fun." He drawled. "Besides, they have no business butting in between us."

"Us?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "There is no us. Especially when you've been doing everything in your power to go against the conditions I've set." While Hermione was visibly upset, internally, she was slightly amazed at his ability to retain information.

He had only seen the conditions once when they had met up in the library. He'd merely glanced at it and yet he was doing almost the exact opposite of everything she had set.

He tutted. "Hermione, if there was no us, then there wouldn't have been conditions set in the first place. Besides, you were the one who suggested the conditions, not me. And for all I know, if I were to sign it and break some of the conditions, you probably placed a spell on it to bite me back."

At his probing stare, she looked down at the ground slightly sheepish for he was completely right. She couldn't help not trusting him completely. For despite his demeanor, he was always spontaneous when it came to her. She could never read his mind. And that really bothered her.

"I just-" She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how she could convey her feelings when it seemed he didn't want feelings to be involved in the first place. He believed everything between them was just sexual. That he just needed to complete the deal and that would satisfy him. Setting these conditions was a way for her to not fall even more in love with him. Even if they ended up shagging, at least she could leave knowing her heart was safe. But, with the way he constantly invaded her space and showed her expressions he never showed anyone else, she knew that she was going to be in trouble if he ever showed the slightest interest in someone else. If he were to do the things he did for her now to another person, she was sure she would never recover, especially when she had fallen for him so long ago.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her flush against him. "Your mine." He whispered. "Do you really think I'll let some rules control our relationship?"

She pushed him away, glaring at him. Maybe it was better to let him do what he wanted. To get everything over with so she could just forget about him. So that she could enjoy the rest of her seventh year in peace and never return after she graduated. Run far away so that he would remain a small bump in the road. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if protecting herself from him. "If I let you do it. Would you stop bothering me?" She whispered.

He raised a brow. "What are you implying?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "In two weeks time, there will be the Halloween party. If you can find me amongst all the costumed students, then I'll listen to you. I'll let you do what you've been wanting ever since the start of the school year."

He studied her carefully, then closed the distance between the two of them again, leaning down until his lips were right by her ear. "We have a deal then." With that, he walked away.

Hermione continued to hug herself even after he was gone, mind racing. She would have to come up with a really good disguise, but at the same time, something that would make him know who she was. She closed her eyes. She really just wanted to finish this. With or without conditions. She didn't want to be entangled further into Draco's games.


End file.
